Needful Hellmouth
by The Durdens Wrath
Summary: Someone evil reflects upon his time on the Hellmouth.


Needful Hellmouth (1/1)  
Stone Cold  
Jyd76@bellsouth.net  
April 26, 2001  
  
Disclaimer: Got the idea from watching "Needful Things" nothing but the general premise is borrowed. The rest is mine. And of course, the BtVS universe isn't mine. It belongs to Joss, UPN, and 20th Century Fox. Bastards.  
  
Category: None.  
  
Spoilers: None.  
  
Rating: R - For a disturbing look at evil.  
  
Summary: Someone reflects upon his time on the Hellmouth.  
  
  
Needful Hellmouth  
  
I am definitely a fan of humanity. You could definitely say that I devote most of my hours to the study of the human mind. Day in and day out, they come into my shop. Most are just simply curious, or are looking for the mundane. Be it a love potion, something to make their memory sharper, or even the occasional curse on their enemies, I always have what they need.  
  
But every once in a while, I'll get an exceptional customer. A customer who's potential nearly makes me giddy. Or, as giddy as I suppose I can get. Perhaps I'm getting ahead of myself. An introduction really isn't necessary, you already know me well. Maybe not the human guise I've taken, but you know me. Very intimately. Depending on where you're from you know me by different names. But my ego likes "Prince of Darkness" best.  
  
Yes, I'm the Devil. Satan. Beelzebub. But back to those special customers. They come in, not knowing what they want, only that they need. But they don't know what it is they need. This is where I come in. Once they enter my store, they're all but mine. It's all I can do not to grin like the cat that ate the canary when they finally walk up to me and ask for help. Because I knew what it would take to make them mine as soon as they walked in. Takes some of the challenge out of being evil, I know. But, corrupting souls never was a sportsman's game to begin with.  
  
Some want a link to their past, others just simply need a cause, or a dream to focus on. Of course, I get the occasional quest for vengeance. You think I would like those best, but there really is no fun in fueling a search for blood. I mean ninety percent of the work is already done. And there's not any challenge to corrupting someone who's already yours.  
  
As I was saying, I always have what they need. And I'm more than willing to give it to them. But never for free. There's always a price. And I really don't have any bloody use for Bara Bonds. It's never anything that could hurt someone, at least not at first. And of course, it never looks harmful unless you look at the big picture. And only my competition knows what that is. And He doesn't really interfere.  
  
I assume you'll want an example, a safe assumption considering the human capacity for curiosity. I remember this one girl in Ireland who dearly needed something to remember her mother by. And it just so happened that I had the exact porcelain doll of her mother's that she broke as a child. When the girl touched the doll, it gave her an instant flashback to a time when her mother was young. The younger version of her mother was cuddling the doll close, as it was her only friend. And all too soon for the girl the connection was broke, but the memory lingered. And so did the desire for that doll, and thus the girl would do anything to get it. All I asked for in return was for her to get this one Irish lad drunk. It seemed harmless enough. Until a monster was born later that night.  
  
It was a shame that the girl died later that week. At the hands of the new monster no less. I did say my gifts come with a price. And I truly do hate to get my hands dirty.  
  
But enough about my hobby. Yes, corrupting souls is a hobby. For right now at least. You didn't think I could corrupt as a full time job in a town like Sunnydale did you? It's a laughable idea to say the least. Again, a lack of challenge. If someone were to say that Satan was living in Sunnydale, it actually wouldn't surprise many people. I guess a crisis every other week desensitizes people. It's so hard to get good obedient help when you're the Father of Lies.  
  
My real objective here, is the Slayer. I'm sure that garnered a few sarcastic gasps of surprise. It seems like every Tom, Dick, and Harry of the evil world has the same target. But unlike them, I don't want her death, or even her defeat. You see, her work indirectly benefits me. What a bore it would be if the world plunged into chaos, or if the demons took over. Then everyone would be under my heel, and I would be in absolute control. Confused yet?  
  
To most simple minded creatures of evil, a victory like that is the end all be all of existence. But, what they fail to think of, is what comes after. Nothing that's what. Humanity is enslaved and they follow you because they have to. The true victory, is when someone gives up their freedom, their soul, to me because they truly want me to have it. The feeling you get when an innocent soul willingly comes to me, it's completely exhilarating.  
  
So when I get wind of a new plot to plunge the world into darkness, I absolutely make sure that the Slayer is there to defeat it. To make sure she saves all those delicious souls for eternal damnation. And I can feel it. Feel the taint seeping into her own soul. I can see the light leaving her with each new opponent, wondering where God is in all this. Her heart is hardening, her soul fills with despair, and I feast on it. I figure it will take at most two more years before her faith vanishes, and she comes to me to fill that void. And then the Slayer will be mine.  
  
It would have been great to have two Slayers under my thrall. But, that damned monster I helped make so long ago, brought her back to the light. Win some, lose some I suppose.  
  
Look at the time. I've rambled on past closing time. It's very hard to get those good customers after nightfall.  
  
By the way, did I tell you how I've gotten so close to the Slayer? Haven't you guessed? I trained her. I'm her Watcher.  
  



End file.
